Hearts over Heads!
by Yumie-11
Summary: What if you find yourself falling in love to someone whom you'd been known in the past that unexpectedly created a special place in your heart. Given a chance to meet and love him again! "Love hurts when you'd realized that the one you love was taken away


Author's note: Hey you guys! I know it has been so long that the animation movie "Spirited Away" was released on theaters and I've come to visualize a romantic plot about the 2 major characters namely Chihiro and Haku. Hoping for your reviews... See Yah! Go Go Go authors...

Yumie11

Disclaimer: what you're doing to my Haku? You know he's all mine so if I were you leave him to me or else...

Yukina: Don't dare me! Once and for all I don't know what you're sayin' so please back to your own senses, okay?

Disclaimer: Well...Bumps somebody Ouch, can you look where you're going!

Person: I'm sorry miss but can you help me find Yukina? I'm looking for her the whole week.

Disclaimer: and Why??? turning red Ha-ha-ha-Haku?

Haku: Oh, it's because we're scheduled on a date.

Disclaimer: What!!! faints

Yukina: Hmmp, good for you!

"The love remains"

A/N: Now you can go back to your work! Arigato... Haku

Summary: This was a story of two lovers to whom they were parted because of a peculiar reason that only God knows. They both went through hardships and struggle just to enable themselves to be contented on their lives being alone. Only fate can foretell when they will meet again. Who knows? Maybe in time they'll be together.

7 years from having back to the human world, Chihiro was still wondering if they would meet again someday. Everyday she always waits at their front door if he will come back. Most of the time and minutes passed, she continuously cries for him.

She always asks herself Did he ever love me? Does he still know me? Maybe not, because it has been too long and a half decade from that strange world that I can't forget. Or maybe from the very beginning he doesn't like me! I really feel my heart was broken. My heart and my mind look for him. He captured even my whole soul. Haku why did you do this to me? You make me feel helpless! I FEEL I WAS TRAP IN THIS OBSSESION! Is this what they called LOVE? So mysterious why do I can't forget him?!

"Chihiro, wake up! It's almost 8:00." Chihiro's mom finally went to her room to wake her daughter from deep nightmare. She opens the door tediously to prevent it from making such noise and walks toward her bed. "Hey! C'mon."

"Umm... But mom?" Chihiro said facing herself in different direction to not let the brightly shining sun seeping through her window to pass where her mother was standing still.

"Dreaming again? Couldn't you control your wide imaginations?" Her mother asked in bafflement.

"Yes. Actually it repeats over and over again." Chihiro answered. She can conceived her dream incessantly. She supposed this was nothing and was only natural.

"Fix yourself. The breakfast is ready. Better get some or you're father will eat all of it!" her mom reprimanded. Folding her blanket and placing her pillows to its futon. "By the way, you're friend called you this morning."

"Really? Then who was it?" She asked. Chihiro stands quickly, stretching her arms and dispensed a big yawn upon wearing her shirt and proceeds to the bathroom. She gets her toothbrush and started brushing her teeth. "Mom? Can you tell her that I'm busy this afternoon."

"But daughter? You have no classes today. Have you forgotten that its vacation?" her mother uttered wondering why her daughter was acting so weird. "Honey, are you okay?" She said with concern. "Do you want me to call our family doctor?"

"Mom? I'm fine and I'm not sick! Alright?" Chihiro blurted out and rushingly goes downstairs to eats her breakfast.

After eating she leaves the house immediately and went to visit the small river beside their house.

"Haku, are you still there? Here I brought you something to eat." She sits on a large rock placed near the river. Until she started crying. "When will you visit me? You know I miss you so much. Please don't forget what you've promised..."

The whole surroundings were filled with silence. Only the sobbing of a young lady over her great emotions were heard in this small space. Time passed by as she reminisces all of their memories being together and their sweet gaze upon each other. Until the sun was starting to set, causing the few thin strips of clouds on the horizon to turn to a striking orange mixing the sky into salmon-pink. Covering the ground with its radiance, she began to sing her favorite lullaby softly and essentially.

But as she sings, his face remained displayed on the sky giving her all the possibility to stay in that lonely place wherein only she and her fond memories of Haku, spirits the trees and plants making them to sway by the flow of the wind. The fireflies began coming out of their homes. On the point of that no one can feel the presence of time passing, yet it was almost time for her to go home. And the only thing that gives effulgence was from the lamps of those fireflies encircling her. For sure, the moon and the darkness were approaching and would be suppressing the beauty of the lemon-orange sky of heavens.

At this time, her mom was nervously stitching her old bluish jacket and because of too much tension she accidentally prick her finger. Blood now flowing constantly from her soft candle-like hands. She rushes off to her medicine cabinet to get some bandages to provide it with first aid. In a while, she began thinking of her little princess.

"Oh, where is she? We'll be having our dinner yet she is still not at home? She must be home by now!"

She felt the rapidly beating of her heart and as she recalled her daughter the faster it becomes. Lots of images enclosed her mind, she cannot think of any but only bitterness and anxiety over her lost child. She can perceive the unusual tranquility of an empty void that her child had cast upon her. Until the stiffness was distracted by the thumping of someone's footsteps on the floor and as she let her eyes to daze unto this emptiness, she found her sweet-angelic daughter walking towards her. She was at shocked and couldn't possibly believe that at this very moment all her secret agony was replaced by a desire to hug her child tightly. She doesn't want to let go of her.

"Chihiro, I'm glad you're home now. You didn't know how much I've longed for you. Please don't do that again, will you?"

"I'm sorry mom. I promise!" Chihiro muttered.

Chihiro realized to herself that any other person couldn't replace her mother's love. She wanted to regret every inch of everything she had done just to prove to her mother that she was already grown up.

Her life was almost complete having a good provider, a loving mom and a care of package to fill her life. The only one left that she was not satisfied was the love that remains for Haku, which was simply time couldn't give... just to let them meet again...

The burden she is into could not obtain herself to be a happy teenager like any ordinary youngsters of her age. Even if she had to admit that she is lucky indeed of possessions, she still couldn't because of sorrows wrapping her fully.

Sometimes she had hoped that she didn't ever met him but unfortunately he entered and somewhat disrupted her normal life she once had. Nevertheless the feeling she had would be vanished and she could lived the way other people wanted their lives to be. Furthermore, she was still very thankful to experience the bloom of her maturity and that is... falling in love to someone deeply not only bearable but also a satisfying feeling for a lady.

She couldn't sense any trace of hunger so she made the entire night for her to think and mesmerize anything into understanding how her life turned out to be...

The following day, everyone was surprised of an unexpected phone call from her father's office...

"Good morning darling. How's your sleep?" her mom greeted her with great relief.

"Harmonious and breath-taking." Chihiro replied. She stretched her hand to hold the wooden brush on the windowpane. She handed her pink ribbon and tied it to her black shiny and silky thin hair. Then she wonders why her mother was so blissful.

"Honey, we'll be out the whole day so you have to learn to live up for yourself." She gradually went to their bedroom and fix her own dresses and then prepares their belongings for that special occasion.

"Mom, wait! But why?" Chihiro questioned and runs to follow her but before she could do something her mother promptly explain everything.

"Darling, your father's boss called up this morning. We're invited to an out of town couple meeting but don't worry maybe we'll be back tomorrow afternoon. Please guard our house and be sure to lock the doors when were off!"

"We will leave you your pocket money so don't wear a long face." Her father insisted. He was very busy choosing the best pair of clothes he would put on for that meeting. He stroked his hair in an upward brushed-up style and places some handful of gel on it. He then sprayed his most captivating scent of mint green and peppermint oil. Finally for his last touch, he bestowed a goofy smile on his lips to brighten his day.

"Dad? Yeah you look awesome! But aren't you so excited for that?" Chihiro take a bewildered gazed to him and said. "Umm... just don't forget to bring me some new shoes when you're coming home!"

"Oh sure darling." Her dad responded and snared him being amazed to her wife's glory and majesty. She wears a blue-black long gown with a sprinkle of sequins on its side hugging her slender waist sensually. "My... You're so gorgeous. It fits good on you!"

Her mother shamefully lowered her glance and said. "Well thank you dear."

"Yes mom. You seems like a queen!" Chihiro gasped still staring to her mother's feature.

"Well honey, we're leaving. We can't wait to be seen by everybody. Take care of yourself, okay?" Then as soon as they dropped their last word her parents bade her with goodbye and leave.

"Yah right. I'm again all alone!" Chihiro sighed as she closed the door and turned off the television. She didn't want to be disrupted by any noise. She spent the day sticking her eyes on the window and supporting her face with her hands on her chin.

By then, she could feel the gentle evening breeze swaying the strands of her hair displayed just right to her face. As she gracefully steps outside their balcony, the soft wandering wind carries the enticing perfume of flowers and the scent of a luscious young lady. The lightly satin cloth of her cream, sleeveless dress and the lavender lace tied around her slender waist swung in the cool, clear and refreshing air of the evening. The sound of calmness made her to perceive the presence of the large moon bathing the earth with its luminous yet elegant glow.

She was sitted on their old bench not too far from the railing. She watches the glimmering sky of dark-blue scattered with strong-powered silvery stars shining upon their spark.

"I wish Haku was here with me tonight so that we can both enjoy this wonderful evening." Chihiro blubbered and gave a deep breath. Suddenly the sky shined abnormally shimmering in its unique light. However, there's a magnificent star falling swiftly from above. She was astonished of what she had seen. Glorious and splendid surprisement existed and drifted her horrible imaginations.

"A shooting star?!"

She was speechless and incidentally a huge vacuum enfolded almost three-fourth of their balcony. Someone was forcibly pulled and taken by the unexplainable void of supernatural. Raw emotions were seen by her expressions. She was afraid, trembling from fear and couldn't move from her position because she was petrified. The quietness grew longer and at last glitters of light appeared showing an aura of a young man wearing a loose, white smooth kimono and have a dark shoulder-length hair that reserves to his tan-colored complexion assembling a handsome countenance.

As the image got closer, the clearer it gets and the more it unmasked the picturesque of mystery behind this well being. Abruptly this shadowed demeanor murmured in its low moderate voice revealing its true identity from darkness.

Chihiro was stunned and truly can't imagine that just in one snap all of her dreams come true in a magical world of reality. The source of this event was only a cause of a tiny little star that accidentally falls from its location.

"Am I in my dreams? Is this finally the answer to lots of questions I cannot answer? Is he the man I've longed for years? H-----Haku?!"

She felt the dizziness of stirred emotions she encountered lately. Just the mere sight of Haku drawing out of that empty space eats her totally inside not because of annoyance but for delightfulness and the immense desire of welcoming someone special that had seized her heart through the years. She felt her mind seer with pain, her head being heavy. She tried to rise up her brows slightly but she sees the world as if it was spinning tremendously and ceaselessly. After a minute, she faints but before it does a sweet smile hovered on her mellifluous lips.

An hour ago, she successfully gained strength. Mildly, she opens her eyes to meet his intense gaze. Emerald met sapphire. In that position, she realized that she was caught on hold in his arms, laying her back too close to his chest as though he was embracing her. Time seemed to stop together with the motions of the earth. The only persons that exist at this moment were Chihiro and Haku. Solely and exclusively just for the two of them. Nobody likes the idea of moving on their place because they didn't want to neglect their chance of being together again. They both consider it as a gift from heavens that they couldn't allowed to be destroyed.

"Chihiro..."

His voice broke the silence but for her it was a blessing. Upon hearing his placid tone calling her name makes her stomach to turn upside down in such a way that there were butterflies roaming around. She pressed her open palms onto his chest and stared carefully on every part of his handsome face. Seeing him on front of her remarkably lightens her eyes into a crystal clear.

"...Haku..."

Haku was so elated when he saw Chihiro rested on his arms. He can't believe that she had really grown up, blooming into an admirable and beautiful lady. Now turning 17, she has all what he had wanted. He cannot portray what he feels and how his heart beats abnormally. Am I in love? With whom?...With her? Yes of course, I admit I do love her but ... we can't be together. Certainly, I was now a real human but only at this time.

"I'm sorry... I'm unworthy of your love..."

Chihiro was puzzled and confused upon his words. She couldn't understand the reason why he had told her that. Her happiness turned into bewilderment.

"But why? Didn't you love me?"

He was stunned unable to speak from her question. He knows that he loved and waited for her so long but what can he do if it's in the rules. They are in 2 different dimensions, one in a human world our mother earth where everyone lives in a sustainable life and the other in a so-called 'spirit world'. He wanted to tell her how much he strongly feels towards her but he couldn't ... since he was afraid that fate would let them be apart. Again? Indeed it was not only again but maybe forever.

"Well...Erm...You don't understand. It's been just—ï‚²

"What?! It's just you doesn't like me? Then why are you here?"

She was beginning to cry. Tears filled her expressive eyes with loneliness and disappointment. She couldn't control them, they pour as though raindrops falling. She couldn't take the pressure inside of her gleaming afire, burning her infinite love. The love... which had stuck in her heart completely.

"It's not what you think. Chihiro, C'mon listen to me. There was a secret that I mustn't tell you. In case that I had accidentally spoken it out, It would bring me back instantly to my world. And I don't want that to happen, I've hoped to be with you all this time."

"But? What do you mean?"

"Hence, I'm afraid that this is the end..."

Chihiro couldn't take it any longer. She slapped him across to his face and weeps as hard as she can.

"Why are you doing this to me?!"

Haku embraced Chihiro tightly. He knew how much it affected her however he couldn't find any way to let it go... he couldn't tell his true feelings for the lady in his arms right now since he was terrified. Fearing that once he confessed, the more it hurts him badly. Losing her was the biggest mistake ever he assuredly won't do. He wouldn't allow this to occur. The pain he was into was only half of what he would feels when fate took the chance in order for them to be apart.

"Please understand..."

Chihiro loses out of her control when she felt the warmth and passion of his embraced. The look in his eyes was parallel to her with desire and love bare in those dark emerald orbs. She watched as he gazed deep into her eyes, his own returning her love tenfold causing her to tremble. he truly loves me...Haku loves me... She thought. As his hand smoothing over her cheek tenderly, wiping her tears.

"I love you... Haku"

He watched her lips move. As he heard her say the words his heart had longed for, but he knew this was not to be. He closed his eyes and tilted his head down, resting his forehead against hers. Her breath brushing against his lips sensually. Receiving the fervor and aspiration clicking inside his heart. Haku pressed his lips to hers mildly yet almost timidly. As their lips met each other's place, dash of light flash on the sky like fireworks scattered, exploding splendidly. At first their kisses were light and naïve but their shyness and innocence was replaced by their hunger for more increased rapidly with each gentle kiss. Chihiro moves barely, placing a hand firmly on the center of his chest her fingers slipping under the slightly agape fabric of his kimono. Haku then threw himself to her, his arms encircling her small framed body and his lips meeting her fully. The passion grew deeply, unaware of their emotions, he accidentally dropped the words that mustn't be said.

"Chihiro... I love you too..."

As the words heeded into her mind, Chihiro buried her face into his broad shoulders and muffled a sob of absolute joy. That's what she waited and craved for all those time just to hear him say how much he had loved her too. It's a pleasure to have what you've wanted. She felt his hold tightened on her. Then promptly, he leaned his head close upon her soft-reddish lips. She saw those crystal tears flowing from his orbs, as he left her with his warm kiss.

She was carried away by her sympathy that she even didn't perceive the sudden disappearance of Haku from her arms. She just heard a loud reign of shout saying...

"NO!!! I love you Chihiro... I'll be back soon"

"Haku?!...." she yelled but by that moment someone was calling her name somewhere, she looked back and then...

"Chihiro... Chihiro! "

"Umm... huh?" she bolted upright still catching her breath. She found her mom beside her, staring widely. She soon afterward realized it was a dream. She didn't knew that she had slept all night in their old bench she was sitting on.

"Dreaming again? And haven't I told you to take care of yourself?!"

"But mom... I'm dreaming?"

"Well yes absolutely! Now go to your room to continue your sleep."

"Mom?! I thought you'd be home by afternoon. What happened?"

"Honey, it's a long story and don't bother!"

Her mom went and leaves her behind. Chihiro was perplexed how her dream seems to be perfect just as if it was all real. She neared the railing of their balcony, humming her favorite lullaby that once sung whenever she feels lonely or happy. She touches her clothes to fix it and was surprised finding a strand of a shoulder-length hair dampened over her smooth dress.

Hmm... I wonder where it comes from she thought, remembering last night, makes her heart so blissful and can't kept herself from smiling.

Chihiro glanced away and saw the sun rising at a leisurely pace in the horizon. It's radiance shines brightly upon those mountains feeding the world with lightness. She felt very refreshed and thankful over the goodness of nature she had seen. Last night, was her greatest dream ever, whether it was a fantasy or a reality. We all know that their love remains forever, And only fate can tell the time when they would meet again...

**The End **

**x....LOVE!!!**

****

**A/N:**Thank you.... Thank you again... for reading and reviewing...money for us!!!...Gud luckChihiro and Haku forever?! I hope so but as what happens only fate can tell and our future is in our hands. Maybe somehow by means of a falling star our dreams and wishes will also come true...in God's time!


End file.
